Peter Pan
by Deediii
Summary: Depuis petits les jumeaux Weasley étaient très dissipés. Des enfants joyeux, pleins de ressources et qui donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs parents. Mais c'est à ce jeune âge qu'ils décidèrent de leur vie future, de leurs ambitions et surtout c'est à cette âge là qu'ils avaient décidé de rester jeunes toute leur vie.


**_"Quand je serai grand, je serai riche et célèbre._**

 ** _Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas grandir"_**

 ** _\- Galienni_**

* * *

 ** _Terrier – 4 août 1981 ; 20h_**

Le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu était plongé dans la pénombre qu'offrait la nuit. Illuminé par des milliards d'étoiles, le ciel était clair. Au terrier l'ambiance d'après-dîner était effervescente. Après avoir débarrassé la table et avoir lancé un sort à la vaisselle, Molly Weasley se dirigea vers le salon. La femme au ventre arrondi par l'arrivée de son septième enfant débarquait dans la pièce et lança un regard attendri sur sa grande famille, mais surtout sur son mari qui jouait paisiblement avec ses six enfants, le plus petit étant sur ses genoux. Cependant il était déjà vingt heures et elle voyait déjà sur la mine des plus petits un air fatigué. Elle s'avança sévère vers le petit groupe.

« – Les garçons ?  
– Oui, maman ? répondirent-ils en même temps dans une discordance parfaite.

– Il faut aller au lit, mes chéris... déjà les protestations se firent virulentes. Pas de mais, il est déjà vingt heures !  
– Maman, je suis grand maintenant ! s'exclama Bill, l'aîné, alors âgé de 11 ans. J'irai à Poudlard cette année et ...  
– Justement tu vas à Poudlard cette année, tu dois donc prendre un rythme régulier dès ce soir !  
– Mais ...  
– Pas de mais ! Tout le monde au lit. »

Sous le sourire niais d'Arthur, les cinq petits garçons s'en allèrent, tristes, aux étages dans leur chambre respective. Molly prit Ron le dernier, qui savait à peine faire cinq mètres sans tomber, dans ses bras. Arthur vint les rejoindre et clôtura la marche. La chambre des plus grands était les plus hauts et ceux des petits plus bas. Alors que Bill et Charlie s'occupaient de mettre Fred, George et Percy dans leur chambre, Molly et Arthur allèrent déposer Ron dans son berceau et lui fit un léger baiser sur son front pâle. Elle resta auprès de lui avec Arthur. Celui-ci racontait une histoire et, à peine arrivé à la troisième page, le petit s'endormit. Molly le gratifia d'une bonne nuit et les parents s'en allèrent veillant à ne faire aucun bruit qui puisse réveiller la tête rousse.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la chambre suivante. Celle de leur jumeau. À peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils se demandaient déjà comment ils allaient faire plus tard. Fred et Georges n'avaient même pas quatre ans et ils faisaient déjà que des bêtises. Leur chambre était sens dessus dessous. Au milieu de leurs deux lits, là où reposait auparavant un tapis tressé par leur mère, se trouvaient maintenant des couvertures et des oreillers. Les deux garçons, vêtus de leur pyjama gris, étaient perchés sur le tout et attendaient de pied ferme la mère et le père.

« – Maman, dirent-ils en chœur. La concernée soupira.  
– Oui mes chéris ?  
– On a qu'qu'chose à te dire, dit Georges. Molly s'assit à même le sol dans une position peu confortable que lui soumettait son ventre rond.  
– Je vous écoute, elle intima son mari de la rejoindre et alors qu'il allait partir discrètement elle lui jeta un des ces regards à donner des frissons à une pierre.  
– Papa, maman, dirent-ils dans le ton le plus solennel que leur laissait leur bas âge. Nous, on ne veut pas grandir, s'exclama Fred. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel amusé.  
– Les garçons, vous devrez grandir un jour ou l'autre, s'exclama-t-il.  
– Vous avez tout faux ! Moi je ne veux pas grandir ! Je ne veux pas travailler. Les grands ont toujours des problèmes, constata Georges.  
– Grandir permet d'avoir plus de connaissances pour faire encore plus de bêtises ! exagéra Molly.  
– Mais nous, on ne fait pas de bêtises, lâcha Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Toute façon quand on est grand on doit plus de faire des bêtises. Et puis les grands se fâchent vite. Je le vois bien avec Bill ... fit Fred d'un air triste.  
– Bien sûr, il ne faut pas faire de bêtises. Vous devez être sérieux..  
– Justement, maman. On doit être sérieux. Nous, on ne veut pas être sérieux.  
– Oui. Nous, on ne veut pas grandir, réaffirma Fred d'une moue résignée.  
– Et pourtant il faudra bien ..., Arthur bailla.  
– Allez au lit maintenant ! »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître un Bill essoufflé et visiblement en colère.

« – Fred George ! C'est vous qui avez mis de la peinture dans mon lit ?!

– Non ! dirent-ils ensemble.  
– Bill, retourne dans ta chambre, occupe-toi comme tu le peux et on passera lorsqu'on aura vu Percy et Charlie !  
– Oui maman ! dit-il avec un grand sourire tout en foudroyant ses petits frères du regard. Molly, elle, se retourna vers les jumeaux.  
– Les garçons ! fit-elle la mine sévère.  
– Mais Bill m'a volé mes jeux.  
– Pourquoi il aurait fait ça, chéri ?  
– Parce que je n'ai pas été sage, il a dit, George fit une mine triste.  
– T'as vu maman, on est encore tout petits et on nous crie déjà dessus.  
– George, Fred. Ca passe pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour mettre de la peinture dans son lit... dit-elle plus pour elle même. »

Elle se releva tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur un meuble non loin. Les jumeaux se firent un câlin et elle prit dans ses bras Fred qu'elle embrassa et qu'elle déposa dans son lit. Vint ensuite George. Elle répéta le même mouvement et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle s'en alla vers la porte. On pouvait l'entendre des bribes de ses marmonnements. « _Ils sont beaucoup trop petits pour avoir pu grimper jusqu'à sa chambre.._ » ou encore « _Où auraient-ils pu avoir de la peinture ?_ » et dans le bruit de la porte qui se ferme on entendit « _Et ils n'ont que trois ans..._ »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le noir avait pris possession de la chambre des jumeaux. Il 'y avait que les quelques rayons de la Lune qui laissait passer de la lumière. Presque en même temps, Fred et George relevèrent la tête de leur lit respectif. Ils pouvaient à peine se voir dans la pénombre, mais la lumière était suffisante pour qu'ils puissent se faire un grand sourire et sortir de leur lit. Ils écoutaient avec précaution les voix de leur parent et de leurs frères aux étages supérieurs.

Les deux garçons contournèrent leur lit et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la grande fenêtre. Les vitres impeccables grâce aux sorts de Mrs Weasley laissaient parfaitement passer l'éclat de la Lune. À travers le verre, ils pouvaient voir les champs et les arbres qui bordaient le Terrier. Au loin, ils entendaient des grillons. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les fenêtres, ils s'assirent contre elles et regardèrent à l'extérieur -plus particulièrement le ciel-, la tête collée contre les vitres. Alors George brisa le silence de sa voix enfantine.

« – Tu crois qu'on va grandir, Fred ?  
– Oui, lâcha celui-ci comme une sombre sentence.  
– Mais je ne veux pas moi.  
– Regarde là-haut ! »

George chercha des yeux ce que Fred voulait bien montrer et enfin il les vit. Deux étoiles parmi tant d'autres. Cependant ces deux-là scintillaient bien plus. Ils avaient décrété que celle de gauche était à Fred et que celle de droite était à George. Lorsque Molly avait un peu plus de temps et qu'elle était moins fatiguée, elle emmenait souvent ses jumeaux à la fenêtre et leur montrait les deux étoiles en leur racontant des histoires extraordinaires. Mrs Weasley leur avait aussi appris que lorsqu'ils voulaient faire un vœu, ils n'avaient pas à attendre une étoile filante, ils pouvaient faire leurs vœux sur ces deux étoiles brillantes. C'était le cas ce soir-là.

« – Fred, si on est obligé de grandir, je propose un vœu.  
– Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.  
– Moi je veux toujours faire des bêtises et qu'on devienne renommés pour ça.  
– Et moi je veux travailler dans mon magasin de farce. il se tourna rapidement vers George. Tu sais, comme le magasin Zonko où Bill va chercher ses jeux !  
– Oui !  
– Tu crois que ça va se réaliser ?  
– J'en suis sûr. »

Ils sortirent alors de leur contemplation et rentrèrent dans leur lit. Fred souhaita bonne nuit à George et celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée. Alors que le premier s'endormit presque aussitôt, George, lui, s'imaginait déjà en train de faire des farces à tout le monde, et il s'endormit peu de temps après. Au loin, dans la nuit noire, deux étoiles semblaient scintiller encore plus qu'avant, comme promettant à un avenir radieux.


End file.
